Classes
Livro do Jogador = Livro do Jogador = Os aventureiros buscam riqueza, glória, justiça, fama, poder, conhecimento ou qualquer outro objetivo - talvez nobre, talvez mundano. Cada um escolhe uma maneira diferente de alcançar esses objetivos, seja o poder brutal do combate, magias poderosas ou habilidades mais sutis. Alguns aventureiros prosperam e adquirem experiência, riqueza e poder. Outros perecem. A classe do personagem indica sua profissão ou vocação. Ela determinará o que ele é capaz da fazer: sua eficiência em combate, habilidades mágicas, perícias e outros detalhes. Provavelmente, a classe é a primeira escolha que deverá ser feita durante a criação do personagem - logo depois ou em conjunto com a raça. A classe determina a melhor maneira de distribuir os valores de habilidades e sugere as melhores raças para sustentá-la. As Classes O Livro do Jogador ''apresenta onze classes, e vários outros suplementos adicionam mais algumas que serão descritas a seguir. 'Bárbaro (Bbr): Um combatente violento, que usa a fúria e o instinto para derrotar seus inimigos. '''Bardo (Brd): Um artista cuja música cria magia - um viajante, um contador de histórias e um faz-tudo. Clérigo (Clr): Um mestre da magia divina e um guerreiro treinado. Druida (Drd): Um sábio que extrai energia do mundo natural para conjurar magias divinas e adquirir estranhos poderes mágicos. Feiticeiro (Fet): Um conjurador com habilidades mágicas inata. Guerreiro (Gue): 'Um combatente com técnicas de combate excepcionais e habilidade inigualável com armas. [[Ladino|'Ladino]]' (Lad):' Um espião repleto de perícias e truques, que prefere vencer através da furtividade em vez da força bruta. Mago (Mag): Um conjurador poderoso, versado nas artes arcanas. Monge (Mng): Um artista marcial cujos ataques desarmados são rápidos e fortes - um mestre de poderes exóticos. Paladino (Pal): Um campeão da justiça e destruidor do mal, protegido e apoiado por uma enorme variedade de poderes divinos. Ranger (Rgr): Um guerreiro da natureza sagaz e habilidoso. = Players Handbook II = Beguiler: 'The ultimate versatile spellcaster, with a trick or solution for every encounter. 'Dragon Shaman: 'Drawing on the ancient power of dragons, the dragon shaman provides powerful boosts to every character in the party. 'Duskblade: 'This class provides melee combat abilities and arcane spellcasting in equal measure. 'Knight: 'Skilled with armor and shield, a knight controls the battlefield. 'Favored Soul Hexblade Marshal Scout Swashbuckler Warlock Warmage Ninja Spellthief Shugenja Spirit Shaman Wu Jen Ardent Divine Mind Lurk Samurai Psion Psychic Warrior Soulknife Wilder O Personagem Multiclasse Conforme o personagem adquire níveis de experiência, ele poderá selecionar novas classes. Adicionar uma nova classe fornece ao personagem uma variedade maior de habilidades, mas cada nível na nova classe terá um custo na progressão de sua(s) outra(s) classe(s). Um mago, por exemplo, poderia se tornar uma combinação de mago e guerreiro. Adicionar a classe guerreiro lhe forneceria talentos com armas comuns, aumentaria seus testes de resistência de Fortitude, entre outras vantagens, mas também significaria que ele não receberia nenhuma habilidade de mago quando selecionar a segunda classe. Desse modo, o personagem não se tornaria um mago tão poderoso quanto outro que escolheu continuar seu treinamento e progressão como um conjurador. As regras de criação e evolução de personagens são apresentadas no no link acima. Regras * CLASSES E BÔNUS POR NÍVEL * BENEFÍCIOS CONFORME O NÍVEL * DESCRIÇÕES DE CLASSE Categoria:Regras Categoria:Classe de Personagem